A Secret Alliance
by TheFandomVortex
Summary: Sequel to The Truth! Read that First! Every month, the world gathers together for a world meeting. Every 2 weeks there is a G8 meeting. There, they discuss everything. World problems, enemies, and Alliances. But one alliance, goes unnoticed by others. The alliance of 4, seemingly very different countries but have more in common than anyone ever thought. Bad sum. Rated T 4 swears.
1. Chapter I: Pleas

**A/N: Hey guys! It's the Fandom Vortex! I know that I said I would get the next story out soon but I was busy(procrastinating) with other stuff(being a lazy fuck.)**

**PLEASE READ THE TRUTH FIRST! THIS IS A SEQUEL! Okay?!**

**Anyway. This will go on as long as I have interest in writing it. Don't worry. I wont stop it with a horrible ending like everyone dies or something.**

**Warning: I do not own Hetalia. T for swearing (as shown above! ^^)**

_**A Secret Alliance**_

_**Chapter I: Plea's Left Unheard and Unknown**_

~Normal PoV~

Italy ran through the day with the same struggle. It was the G8 Meeting in Russia. For some reason, his smile was weakened. It wasn't as life filled as the other days. It seemed more, plastic. Italy looked outside. He was in a large room with an oval, pine table and 8 pine chairs surrounding it. Russia, Italy, Germany, England, Japan, America, France, and China sat on the velvet cushions that rested on the dark wood. As dull hazel eye's stared blankly at the serene, swirling snow outside, the G8 Meeting rattled on behind the Italians back. No one seemed to notice Italy's lack of enthusiasm today. Or so the short, olive skinned boy thought.

The pale skinned, violet eyed Russian eyed the youthful boy with curiosity and worry. He always felt that there was something off about the abnormally bright smiles that the Italian nation wore but never bothered the young boy about it. But today, Russia noticed the sudden change in demeanor. The atmosphere around the boy no longer glowed as bright. It was clouded by something unknown to the Russian representative. He made a decision. He would ask Italy what was wrong by the end of the meeting. He couldn't shake the feeling that the bubbly nation was, alone.

~After one hell of a hectic meeting~

Italy opened his vanilla folder and grabbed the scattered papers in front of him. He checked over the titles of each one to make sure he wasn't missing something voluntary to his work he had to do when he arrived as his house in Italy.

Germany took note of this and patted the auburn haired man on the back saying, "Good job Italien," left for his car which was now covered by a thick sheet of pure white snow.

Russia let his eyes wander from his work to Italy. He was still here. Russia watched as the Italian sorted his papers and closed the vanilla folder and started to put on the dark colored winter clothes. Now.

The platinum haired Russian walked up to Italy and placed a large hand over his now padded shoulders.

"Italy," was the only word he had to utter before Italy looked up with fear.

"Y-yes Russia?" he stuttered out. Russia let his muscles relax and softened his gaze.

"What seems to be the matter?"

Italy looked baffled by the question, acting as if he had no idea on what he was talking about, when he really did.

"What do you mean Mr. Russia?"

"Italy, please. It pains me to see such suffering etched into your face. I beg of you. Tell me. What's wrong? We might find some common ground to stand on." Russia let his voice come out silky sweet like honey. He knelt down and held Italy's much smaller hands in is large ones.

Italy stared into the violet orbs that bore into his own hazel ones. The drifting snow outside the window almost made the Russian look slightly, angelic.

"I-i, um." Italy looked around, obviously nervous about any trailing spectators who might stumble upon his words.

"I see. Please, I invite you to stay at my place for the night. There we can talk with privacy," Russia said, smiling.

"But what about the Baltic States? Or Ukraine, or Belarus?!" Italy rambled.

"No one ever comes to my place," Russia said with a saddened tone. Italy's eye's widened at this. _Was Russia really that alone. Were we more alike that anyone else?_

~At Russia's~

"Please, sit," Russia gestured to the other seat on the red, silk couch. Italy gratefully took the spot and looked Russia dead in the eyes. "Now, what makes your smile falter, little Italy?"

Italy teared up at the question. Someone noticed. Someone cared. "I'm alone," is all he could say without breaking into tears. Italy took a second to calm himself down before continuing. "I always smile for everyone else, when I have suffered more than they have. I have to hide everything and, no one ever says, 'Italy, why do you smile?,' or 'Thank you for helping me through this.' They don't realize what I'm sacrificing to make them happy. To make everyone happy! And I just can't," he choked a bit, tears streaming steadily down his sun kissed skin, "I can't keep it up anymore!" He finally broke down and crashed into Russia's chest, sobbing loudly. His tears darkened the light tan fabric of the Russian's uniform. Pain filled sobs and cries tore through Italy's throat and rang through the empty house.

Russia held Italy and rocked him back and forth like Ukraine would when he was sad. Tears ran down his own pale skin as he looked down at the sobbing mess. It reminded Russia all too much about his own, lonely life. Russia let his head fall onto Italy's shoulder as he cried onto his blue jacket.

They sat like this for what seemed to be forever until Russia felt the breathing beneath him mellow out and instead of the ragged, uneven breath's of the Italian's cries, it turned into the soft, sleepy, and feathery breath's of deep, comatose like sleep. Russia smiled at this and stood, with the Italian still rocking in his arms, head resting on his sculpted chest. Russia slowly took Italy into his room and laid the somber nation on the bed before climbing in after him.

Stroking the soft, auburn hair out of the closed eyes of the sleeping Italian, he let himself nod off into the sweet blissfulness of the dream realm.

~Italy's Dreams~

**~Italy's PoV~**

**I felt the warming wind against my skin. I shook in fear. _That _dream always started like this. I closed my eye's tightly, not wanting to open them again.**

**Finally, I forced them open to find something that surprised me. I was a lush green hill, next to a tall oak tree. I sat on a red and white checkered blanket with a light brown weaved basket on one edge of it. There was food scattered across the blanket. I look to my side and saw the Russian nation sitting next to me, gazing up at the clear blue sky. A warm smile graced his face and I smiled back and looked up with him, leaning back onto my hands.**

**I no longer felt fear towards the nation. I realized that, we were the same. Two lonely souls looking for another to comfort them. I let my smile get wider and I closed my eyes, savoring the warmth of the sun beating down on me and my new Russian friend.**

~End of Dream~

I opened my eyes to find my self covered in soft, white sheets. I let my fingers travel across the fluffy blanket. I looked to my side and saw Russia sound asleep. I smiled and thought of something. Slowly, carefully, and quietly, I sneaked out of bed.

~Russia's PoV~

I awoke to an all too similar setting. No one around. Cold atmosphere. Eerie silence. _So. He left after all. I knew he never would stay long._ I let tears slide down my cheeks but rubbed them away and sat upright.

_Knock_

I shook my head furiously. My mind was manifesting the sounds of knocking doors now!

_Knock Knock!_

__"Stop" I whisper softly and held my head in my bulky hands.

"Russia!"

My eye's shot open and I looked up to the door to see it open wide, with an overly cheery Italian in the door way with a tray in his hand. It had toast, pancakes, and a sunflower in a vase. All I could do was smile.

"I made you breakfast Russia! I hope you like it!" Italy said in his cheery voice.

"Thank you Italy." Italy came over to my bed side and sat next to me and gave me the tray and said,

"I already ate so this is all yours!"

I smiled and ate the well prepared breakfast. The pancakes were fluffy and the toast wasn't too crunchy. After finishing, and began to cry again. But this time, tears of joy.

Italy must of noticed the wet drops hitting the blanked blow my face because he asked, "Russia? What's the matter? Why are you sad?" His voice sounded genuinely concerned and slightly sad. I looked up to him with the widest, happiest, most real smile I have ever had on me.

"I'm so happy you didn't leave. Like everyone else!" I laughed a little.

Italy seemed a bit surprised. "Why would I leave my best friend?" he asked.

Normal PoV~

Russia's eye's widened and he said, "I thought that Germany was your best friend?"

Italy looked at Russia with soft and welcoming eyes. "He doesn't understand me like you do." He smiled widely and held out his had and said, "Lets make a secret alliance! No one will know of it. We can be best friends. We can comfort each other when we need it, and escape from the world! Even if it's only for a while."

Russia stared wide eyed at the head extended out to him and smiled, looking at the Italians grinning face. He took the small Italian's hand in his own bulky one and said, "Consider your proposal signed!"

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

"Hm?" The two new found friends looked at the phone that had called for them to pick it up. Russia stood and walked over to the sleek black phone and held the receiver up to his ear.

"This is Russia da?" he asked into the other end.

"_What the fuck have you done to my fratello you vodka bastard!"_

Oh god

"I have no idea what you are talking about Romano!"

"_You are the only goddamn nation I haven't called yet and no one else has him! Now WHERE IS HE!?"_

"How do you know they were not lying?"

"_How do I know YOU'RE not lying HU!?"_

"Please try to calm down Romano. I'm confident that you can find little Italy."

"_Gr, I guess I won't get anything out of you vodka bastard. Arrivederci."_

__The line went dead.

"I guess I should go then." Italy said.

"Da. I think that would be very wise." Russia smiled and showed Italy to the door. "Be careful! Come and see me sometime soon!"

"Sure thing best friend!" Italy called from his car and sped away into the cascading snow.

~At the Italy's house~

Italy pulled into the driveway and turned off his car. He brushed off the left over slush on his car onto the black pavement and walked up to the door, still in his winter coats. He rang on the door bell and waited for Romano to answer the door.

The hot headed Italian answered with Spain standing behind him. Romano's eyes widened to the size of the moon and pulled the other half into the house and slammed the door roughly.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!?" he screamed with such force that Italy closed his eyes to shield his eyes from the flying drops of spit.

"I was out." Italy replied simply, prying himself from his brother's grip and took off his winter clothes while Romano stared at him.

"Yeah, I get that but WHERE were you!?" Romano practically screeched back.

Italy turned to him with the smuggest smirk on his face. "You will never know!" and with that, Italy raced up to his room and locked the door, giggling madly. Not for Romano's sake, but because he was truly happy.

~Next Day~

"I'm heading out Roma!" Italy called out to his brother, packing up a rolling bag with thick coats, extra clothes and of coarse pasta.

"Where are you going?" Romano asked out of curiosity.

"I'm just leaving for a week. No big deal!" he called back and zipped up his bag. He would never tell Romano where he was going because that would raise suspicions. He was heading over to Russia's for a week to get to know him better. Of coarse Russia was aware that the small Italian was coming over for a week so he cleaned up his dusty house and prepared a guest room for him.

"No! I want to know where you are going!"

"Too baaaaaaaad!" Italy sung to Romano as he dashed out the house and put his bag in the car. Just as Italy entered the car and strapped in, Romano came out screaming at him to tell him where he was going. Italy ignored the pleas and drove off to Russia's.

**A/N: The mother fucking end. GOD THIS TOOK FOREVER! I be happy dough with how this turned out. I hope you liked it! ^^ Review please!**


	2. Chapter II: Another Signature

**A/N: Hi everybotty! I'm the Fandom Vortex! This is the next update of A Secret Alliance I know you love it!**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter doesn't contain too OOC characters cuz I wrote the chapter down on paper.**

**Warning: I do not own Hetalia. T for swearing.**

_**A Secret Alliance**_

_**Chapter II: Another Signature**_

~Normal PoV~

As Russia finished dusting the last of his house, out the window he saw the cherry red Fiat 500 that Italy drove. He grinned in delight and walked patiently to the large pine doors that opened into his abode. Looking out of the glass on his door, he saw his favorite Italian approaching his door.

Russia smiled wider and opened the looming doors for his friend.

Italy tugged his suitcase through the thickening snow and watched as Russia's door opened. He was greeted instantly with a bear hug from the Russian. Italy smiled and hugged back before tearing away from him.

"Lets go inside! I'm freezing out here!" Italy practically whined. Russia let out a faint chuckle and let the shivering nation inside the warm, glowing house.

Italy gazed around in wonder about how clean the house was. Everything had a shine to them. The gold lamps, the flickering fireplace, the pine loveseat and velvet cushions.

Russia walked into the kitchen to get the snacks that he had prepared for the tow of them for Italy's stay. As Russia reentered the living room, he saw Italy situated comfortably on one end of the loveseat. His bag was next to the end table that was next to Russia's Italian friend.

Italy looked up from his hands to the Russian standing in the doorway with a plate of cheese and crackers along with a bottle of red wine and 2 glasses. The Russian representative smiled warmly at him with made Italy, placing the tray down onto the coffee table at their feet.

"Thanks for letting me stay over Russia! You are a lot nicer than others portray you to be!" Italy cheered.

Russia chuckled and patted Italy's auburn hair and looked at the adorable Italian though violet eyes. In his soft Russian accent, he replied, "No problem little Italy! It's nice to have someone over once and a while."

For a while the two just snacked and chatted, learning new and hidden secrets about each other that lured them to tell the other more.

~1 Week Later~

Italy drove into the now unfamiliar asphalt driveway of his house in Italy. Italy learned so much over at Russia's. He learned about how Russia feels, why he acts the way he does and about Russian culture in general. Italy walked over to his bag that was in the back seat and pulled it out of the tiny car. He steadily walked up the concrete steps and up to the oak door that protected the Italy Brother's house. Italy jovially knocked on the door.

Romano opened the door with a larger scowl than usual. He was about to bark at him to go away but when he saw his brother's hazel eyes looking into his own darker ones, he shoved him inside and slammed the door shut, locking it.

"Where were you!? I know you left for a week but TELL ME WHERE YOU FUCKING WENT!" Romano screamed, shaking the younger brother's shoulders furiously.

"I-i-i-i c-c-a-a-n-n-n-t-t t-t-t-e-e-e-e-l-l-l-l-l-l-l!" Italy struggled to speak over Romano's constant screaming and shaking.

"WHY FUCKING NOT!?" the older Italian finally released the younger, waiting for him to regain his voice and balance.

"B-because i-it's a s-secret I promised to keep!" Italy's voice steadied out at the end. He stood straight and smiled. "And I don't like breaking promises."

"Can't you break just one promise!? After all, you can handle others breaking promises all the time!" Romano only caught his mistake after he had said it. He covered his mouth and looked down at the younger sibling to see his reaction.

Italy simply smiled falsely. It was no longer genuine. He looked at his brother and said nothing. He struggled to keep the tears at bay. Finally, he said, "No. I can't break a promise." _Unlike you._ His mind hissed spitefully in his head, but the words and hating tone stayed inside. What came out was only the calming words and soothing tone. Italy slowly ascended to his room and locked the door, forgetting his bag downstairs.

Romano stared up to where his brother had disappeared. Romano did not move. He seemed, frozen. Questions tore apart his brain. _How? How could I say that? Why? Why was he okay with my mistake? When? When was the last time we talked about that? What? What's wrong with me? Who? Who was Italy seeing?_ It took Romano a while to realize the abandoned bag by the couch.

~With Italy~

_Why? Why? Why!? Why was my brother so insensitive!? What did I do?_ Italy threw his fists into his pillow and let silent tears cascade down his sun-kissed cheeks._ Right._ Italy suddenly remembered. _All I do is give. And all they do is take. No one can change that._

Italy caught a glance at the calendar. Tomorrow was the World Conference. It was in England. _Great. _Italy's mind started rambling again. _Another day of faking._

_~The Next Day~_

Italy dreaded to get up today. He forced reluctant eyelids to open and release the protective barrier of black that coated his vision. _Why get up?_ Italy's mind instantly answered. _World Conference. Why smile? For those you care about._

Finally complying to his second state of mind, Italy arose from the warmth and grip of his bed sheets. Dressing, Italy contemplated on weather or not he should tell Russia his feelings. _After the meeting. _He told himself.

Walking to his mirror, Italy smiled. Perfect.

~With Russia~

Russia awoke to his empty house, but didn't feel alone. He knew now after Italy's stay that he could talk to someone whenever he wanted comfort. Just the thought of being able to talk to someone was all he needed.

Russia got out of bead, fully dressed like usual. He looked at his calendar and saw that today was a world meeting in England. _Better get going._

~England, World Conference~

Russia saw Italy with the same slightly fake smile on like the day of the G8 Meeting in his country. Russia frowned. What was wrong with his best friend?

"Italy?" Russia asked as he approached the nation.

"Hm?" Italy dropped the smile and looked up to the bulky Russian standing above him.

"Are you okay? You have that smile." He said cautiously, careful not to trigger any negative or god forbid, sad response that might expose them. Luckily, Italy was faking a shiver of fear while he winked at Russia. Before, people were staring at them curiously, but when Italy started shaking, they dismissed the scene and carried on.

"I'll tell you after the meeting." Italy whispered. Russia nodded and walked away to his seat. Italy sighed and thanked god that no one thought that their actions were weird. Italy noticed though that Russia glared at England.

~England's PoV~

What. Just. Happened? I was sorting my papers out when Italy came in with a bright smile on his face as usual. Right when Russia came in, the vodka loving wanker looked right at Italy and walked over to him. My mind was in a mess of thoughts and suspicions. Dismissing the thoughts whirling in my head, I listened into their conversation.

Russia asked "Are you okay? You have that smile."

The last sentence baffled me. _What is "that smile?" Italy is smiling like he usually does right?_ At that moment I was thoroughly confused. What did Russia know that I didn't!?

Italy started shivering and wait, what? _He. WHINKED!? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!?_

Just then, Italy whispered, "I'll tell you after the meeting," and turned away. Now I was determined to find out what was happening to the two countries.

My mind started to devise a plan, but I forgot it right when my eyes locked with Russia's. He was sending me wave after wave of death glares. I couldn't help but shiver.

~After the Meeting~

_Alright. Italy is still packing up. I can ask him now._ Everyone else had left so no one could bother us. Just as I was about to grab Italy's shoulder, something grabbed mine.

~Normal PoV~

The tall, pale Russian male gripped tightly onto England's shoulder, sending waves of chills down the Englishman's spine. Italy ran off out of the conference room. England looked fearfully up to the Russian country. Terrified emerald met with cold, unforgiving violet. Russia's mouth curled up into a Cheshire smile, eyes narrowing threateningly.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked in an almost childish tone while everything else was far from innocent.

"I-if you want me to," the Englishman managed to choke out. When Russia's eyes seemed to relax their cold and disturbing grasp, England still couldn't find himself to leave the wide eyed, fearful look in his eyes.

"Good. Lets go da?" Russia tilted his head and smiled innocently. England could only force a weak smile.

"S-sure. Lets."

Russia guided England to the bathrooms and opened the door, reviling the youngest of the Italy twins holding his folders tightly against his chest. He looked up to the door and his mouth went agape.

"R-russia! What is England doing here!?" England looked baffled as Russia locked the door and walked up to Italy.

"Don't worry. He promised to keep a secret," Russia whispered softly to the Italian. This made Italy relax and look at Russia and nod.

"So, what exactly is going on between you two, eh?" England finally spoke up, drawing the two nations attention.

Italy and Russia exchanged glances with each other and looked back to the Englishman. The blond glanced nervously around. _Am I missing something here?_ He pondered in his head and held his breath.

"We have a secret alliance," Italy finally said. Russia nodded conforming this.

"A _secret_ alliance?" England put extra emphasis on the word "secret." He had never heard of that before.

"Si. We have secrets that we don't want anyone else to know, so we have each other to depend upon. To talk to so we aren't alone." Italy explained. England understood now. Well, at least Russia's case. Not quite Italy's though. What secrets did the bright and cheery nation have that he hid so well?

Now Russia spoke up. "Perhaps, you can join?" England's head shot up to meet the Russian's gaze. It was softer that it usually seems. Then another thing hit England. That was how Russia always looked at people. His history just clouded up the warmth and welcome with power and desire.

"R-really!? Why me?" England said, sounding surprised. He actually knew why he asked him. But Italy didn't.

"Ya. Why him Russia?" Italy asked after England with wide eyes.

"England had a very rough past, but learned a lot from it, and uses it to help America make good choices. He just covers up his wisdom with a spiteful attitude." Russia smiled and looked England right in the eyes. Italy looked at England, looking for conformation on this. Sheepishly, the island nation nodded.

"Ya. I guess Russia," England looked at Russia, "is more observant than he seems." This caused the Russian to smile wider and Italy smile too.

"I think you need a bit more of a vent though." England looked to the small Italian with question. "You still have the look in your eyes that Russia had." Now it was Russia's turn to question Italy.

"What do you mean little Italy?" he asked, turning to the auburn nation.

"You had a look that made you seem distant and apart from everyone else. Like you were holding back something." Italy turned to England, giving him a hard stare. "England. Stop holding back. Just let it out. Tell us everything that tears up you being."

England took a bit to proses what Italy had just said. _Since when did the become so observant!?_ He whined in his head. "Well, I guess what has the most impact on me is America. I tried so hard to make his life great. To make him happy, but that damn frog and his war left me broke. I needed money to keep myself from debt. I would of lost America faster that way. So I pressured taxes on him. Of coarse he didn't like that. I tried to explain but he refused to listen to me. He declared war, and I knew that I had to fight back, no matter how much it hurt me to see my little brother on the battle field with such hatred in his eyes. And when I had him at gunpoint, I couldn't fire. I still loved that young child that I had known long ago." England started to choke on his words. "And, if you would really let me join, I would be most grateful, because, when I look at you two, I see the bond that I once had with America. The undefined trust. The deep understanding. The knowing that you have someone behind you forever and always. I want to feel that again." Tears stained his pale face. "I would want nothing more, and nothing less, that to know that."

Italy instantly shot over to England and hugged him as tight as he could. England stumbled over and fell, bringing Italy with him. Italy cried out, "Of coarse you can join England!"

Russia gave England a welcoming smile and slowly came over and hugged the two countries.

England hugged the Russian and Italian representatives and cried into their shoulders as they did the same on his.

Finally, they broke apart after what seemed like an eternity, England wiped his puffy red eyes and said, "It's getting late. We should head over to my place. There is no way I'm letting you two go home in the middle of the night."

Russia and Italy giggled and followed their newest friend to their cars. England got into his black Mazda. Italy got into a blue rental Fiat and Russia got into a silver rental Volts Wagon. The three vehicles drove over lush green lands and cities to get to a large Victorian home where England resides.

Parking his car in the driveway, England got out and turned around to see Russia and Italy pull in after him. As they got out, England walked to his door and unlocked it. Italy and Russia now stood behind him as the English country opened the door to his home.

The three friends entered the house and sat at the couch.

"So, Italy," Russia spoke, "what did you want to tell me after the meeting?"

Italy looked at Russia and nodded. "Right. Well, something happened after I got back from my week at Russia's."

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but here it is! I hope you like the touchy feely stuff!**


	3. Chapter III: Eavesdropping

**A/N: Yo! Whassup men and women!? Here be the next installment of this fic. GUESS WHO BE COMING NEXT!?**

**It's America. **

**Everyone saw it coming. **

**Everyone. **

**LETS DO THIS SHIT! **

**Same warnings as every other gott verdamnt chapters.**

_**A Secret Alliance**_

_**Chapter III: Eavesdropping**_

The two countries waited with their nerves on end as Italy began his story.

"Romano begged me to tell him where I went. I said I promised not to tell. Then he asked why I couldn't break a promise one time and that other people break their promises with me all the time."

England took the moment of pause to intercept. "What was he talking about? I've never seen anyone break any promises with you as long as I have known you."

"But you never did know me as a kid back when Romano was with Spain and I was with Austria and Hungary. Back then, It wasn't just me, Austria and Hungary."

"Austria, Hungary and _**I**_." England immediately corrected the Italian.

"Right. Whatever. It wasn't just Austria, Hungary and _**I**_." Italy repeated, emphasizing the I like England had done, teasing at him. England only huffed while Russia and Italy let out a light chortle. Italy once again continued with the story with no more interruptions. "We also had a young German empire. He was the Holy Roman Empire. He had blond hair that was slicked back under a black, gold rimmed, hat and matching cape that covered almost his entire, little body. His crystal blue eyes were sharp but soft. I loved him. And he loved me back. One day, he had to go out to war. He," Italy choked on the memory as it passed his lips and into open air for the first time since France told him the heartbreaking news, "he said he would come back. And I said I would make him a bunch of treats. I gave my first kiss to my first love. But, as you imagine, he never came back." Italy couldn't say anymore. He was full out crying and Russia had already made a move to comfort the younger nation. England wiped away the steady stream of tears that escaped the Italian's eyes.

"Now now you. No need to stop now." England finally hugged the crying Italian, rubbing soothing circles in his back, fighting to hold his own tears back, but failed and let the flow freely out of his emerald eyes.

The three nations were now a tight bundle of tears and arms. They took turns whispering about bad times and heartache.

~America's PoV~

I should talk to England. I don't know what to say but I'll think of something right? Anyway. I went over to his house instead of flying back to my own country. Iggy doesn't usually mind._ Pfft. Like hell he doesn't mind. He hates it. Stop fooling yourself you fraud! _So, I walked up to his Victorian home to his handcrafted door. The style was very detailed and intricate. Anyway, I wasn't here to gaze at Iggy's door. I came here to chat with him. I raped on the door but there was no answer. _Hm. Strange. England said that never answering the door was not gentlemanly like. Surely he would answer being the gentleman he was?_ My mind processed the situation that had presented itself. I shook away the confusing thoughts and focused on another way in. I tried the doorknob, and it opened. I stared wide eyed at the now open door. Now this was _definitely _strange. Iggy never left his house unguarded. Inside, there was nothing off setting. Also, no England. I finally reached the living room, and saw three people. England is not three different people. Scared, I instantly hid behind the closest wall that could obstruct me from it's view. After gathering my thoughts and bravery, I looked at what really behind the wall.

I sighed when none of the other two people looked like England but I could identify them. My eyebrow rose slowly as I took in the scene before me. It was Italy, Russia and England, sitting together. They all looked pretty comfortable with each others presence. Then I realized that there were two other cars in Iggy's driveway. _Stupid._ My mind hissed at me. I snapped back into reality when Russia asked Italy something. Italy gave and then broke down into tears. Russia and England joined in and hugged the smaller nation and murmured indecipherable things.

I opened my mouth to say word of comfort but nothing came out. No one had even noticed I was peering over the wall. I was rattled to the core about this new bond that the three nations now shared. I could tell this was a secret because they never acted this way in meetings. I could no longer think. I started questioning everything I have ever known that were and weren't about the scene playing out directly in front of me right now.

Suddenly, England spoke again, throwing me out of my dazed state.

"It's getting late. We should head to bed. You guys can share the guest bed." England smiled and stood. His eyes were still puffy and red from crying so much. Russia and Italy looked at each other like children during Christmas time.

_OH SHIT! WAIT! RUN FORREST RUN! _My mind screamed in my head. My body reacted and ran out of the still open door, leaving the others behind.

~Normal PoV~

England looked to the entrance way to the living room, hearing footsteps. Apparently, Italy and Russia had heard it too and stood up with England. They stared at the entrance and decided to investigate. As they walked out of the room, they saw the wide open door. England ran outside in time to see a blue rental mustang ride out into the darkening night. Italy and Russia followed shortly after and watched the darkening headlights and looked to the Englishman and said in unison, "Who's he?"

England sighed and gazed woefully to where the car used to be. "America."

~2 Weeks Later~

America was over at England's place or "crib" as he said now days. He sat at his table drinking some black coffee while England drank a cup of Earle Gray Tea. America seemed uncomfortably fidgety and it annoyed England's eyes, but he didn't say anything, being the gentleman he is. Finally, England spoke up, but not about his actions or why he was here.

"You saw, didn't you?" he asked, catching the American off guard. It took America a bit to gather words but after a painful silence, he answered.

"S-saw what?" he stuttered out, knowing exactly what England was talking about, and he saw it in those deep, emerald eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," England growled out, burning the small amount of patience he had for his formal colony.

America pulled a face that showed discomfort and uncertainty. "Yeeeeeeeeeeah... Maybe?"

England seldom nodded and said, "I had a feeling." America looked away, just wanting to be like his brother for once and disappear. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for a scolding.

But it never came. When he finally opened his eyes, he found that England was simply looking at him. With sympathy and longing. America blinked a couple of times, slightly hoping that when he opened his sky blue orbs again, he would see the Iggy he knew, not this new person that sat across the table. But every time he opened his eyes, there he sat.

~England's PoV~

He's hiding something. But what? What possible problems could this obnoxious and fun-loving county have!? I stared at him, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of him. The slightest hint of a confession. Finally, I had enough. I stood, knocking my chair back a bit and heading over to the phone conveniently placed on the wall. I took it and dialed Italy's number while walking out of the room to have some privacy.

~Italy's PoV~

I was sitting at the table with a steaming plate of pasta doused in marinara sauce. Just as I was about drive my fork into the pasta when my phone went off.

"EEEEEEK!" I shrieked. I looked down at my pocket to where my phone was vibrating in my pants. I pull it out and examine the number shining on my screen. My face lit up with joy. _It's England! Wow, that still sounds weird, even to my own thoughts. _I shook the protruding thoughts out and clicked the green receiver on the screen and held my cell phone to my ear.

"Ciao England!" I squealed loudly.

"W-what_!? How did you know it was me!?"_

"Caller ID! Hehe!"

"_Okay? Anyway. I need you over immediately. I need you to figure something out for me. I'll explain when you get here okay? Bye."_

And he hung up.

"Hm. I wonder what he wants." I stood and looked at my untouched pasta. I shrug and think, _Well, I'll take it with me. Give some to England. It will save me from his food. _I chuckled a bit about how some things don't change between nations. I went to packaged up the pasta quickly

~Normal PoV~

Italy put the container of pasta into a backpack and slung it over his shoulder, straightening his jacket before heading out of the door, leaving his house behind. He also left an eavesdropping Italian, whose scowl turned into a slick smirk.

"I got you now," he said to the dark and empty air around him, his voice laced with malice, "_fratello."_ He sneered the last part out as he walked up to his room. Romano ignored everything in his room and made a bee line to the notepad on his desk that had words in both English and Italian.

Flicking out a pen, he quickly wrote down a new sentence.

_Update: There is now a new and confirmed reason to fratello's visits. Cause: The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. AKA, England, Arthur Kirkland._

He paused from his writing and looked down at Veneciano's bag that he had carelessly left for him to confiscate. He had found the array of jackets and had assumed that where he went, it was cold, but had not yet pulled up a name. England's land definitely wasn't cold. After a bit of thinking, he wrote down one last sentence.

_Suspects: Nordics, Canadia?, Mongolia, Nepal, Switzerland, Russia._

At England's~

Italy rang the door bell and waited patiently for England to answer. When he did, Italy tacked England with full force, knocking the nation down and keeping a firm grasp on the Englishman's torso. England struggled to get Italy off him. Finally, forming words, England said, "I-Italy, p-pl-please!"

Instantly, Italy released England and stood. Hazel eyes peered into Emerald ones as Italy grinned wildly, waiting for England to regain his breath and voice. England hadn't even gotten up before Italy began ranting.

"So, what do you need me for England? Cooking lessons? Or," he gasped at the thought, "Did you hide something from us! England how could you?! Russia and I told you that you could trust us! Why wont you trust us!? PLEASE TELL ME!" Italy practically screamed, making his voice audibly noticeable to America as if it wasn't before.

"Bloody hell Italy! I didn't hide anything from Russia and you! Now let me explain my predicament and then maybe you would have been a bit quieter!" England stood and scolded the ever smiling Italian.

"Iggy, why did you bring Italy over?" America asked. He had came over from the previous room to see what all the shouting was about. He was certainly not thinking that Italy and England would be making friendly conversation. Well, he did kinda know after a week ago but the scene was still weird and off setting to him.

Italy drew in a quick intake of breath and grabbed England's arm, pulling him into the parlor, away from prying ears.

"What is he doing here!?" Italy whisper shouted.

"That is what I called you here for! I'm no expert on the whole reading eyes thing but I think he is hiding something. I called you because I don't want to go searching for something that doesn't exist!" England whisper shouted back at Italy.

"Oh. Okay, let me call Russia. Let's at least double check right?" Italy replied, keeping the low tone. He pulled out his cellular phone and walked further into the house where he could talk in a reasonable tone without anyone (America) listening.

And with a few taps on the screen, Italy held the phone up to his ear and waited for the rings to end.

**A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter and the long ass wait. I was VERY busy lately with track and school and shit and everything just hit the motherfucking fan and I'm very sorry! Anyway, this will be continued later. (5 months.)**


	4. Chapter IV: A Hero's Weakness

**A/N: Hello everybody! Here is the next installment of A Secret Alliance! I hope you enjoy what I have coming your way!**

**BTW: Sorry for the shitty ending. I really wanted to get _something_ out to you guys so I cut the story off there. But I'll get the US of A in on this gig this chapter so no biggy!**

_**A Secret Alliance**_

_**Chapter IV: A Hero's Weakness**_

~At Russia's House~

Russia sat on the sofa looking at the flickering light in the fireplace. In his left hand, he held a steaming cup of dark roast coffee. The light wisps of steam lashed at his face, warming the pale skin into a pale rose color. Russia raised his hand holding the pure white ceramic cup, raising it up to his pale lips, opening slightly, inviting the dark brown liquid into his mouth.

Just as the Russian was about to tip the cup to drink out of it, he felt a vibrate in his pants. Jumping slightly, Russia disturbed the coffee, having it splash along the inside of the cup, just barely saving his pure white shirt from getting a new brown stain.

Settling the cup on the coaster on the coffee table, Russia grabbed his cell and looked at the illuminating name on the screen.

"Italy Veneciano"

Russia grinned wildly and answered hastily.

"This is Russia da?"

"_Hey Russia! I need you to come over to England's place pronto!"_

"What's wrong Italy?"

"_We need help deciphering something about a nation. Well, more like England needs the help. I thought I could call you for backup, Si?"_

"Da. I'll be right over."

Russia hung up and stood, readjusting the white scarf around his neck. He turned to his door and opened it, letting the chilly winds in, blowing out the orange glow in the house and replacing it with a gloomy, cold, blue atmosphere. The winds wracked at his face. Russia could hear the violent whipping and flapping of his jacket and scarf behind him and struggled to step out of the house and away from the last tingling sensations of warmth on his skin. He closed the door behind him and opened his trucks frost covered door. He whipped away what he could of the ice crystals that blurred his sight outside of the window and turned on the defroster and drove down the driveway to the airport to catch a plane to England.

~At England's Place~

~America's PoV~

Italy came back along with England. This is starting to really get strange. I don't know what they are planning and apparently saw that... some how, because after looking at me England said, "Just relax. It's pointless to try to figure this situation out. It will come. Depending...-" England trailed off and tuned to the living room and turned on the TV hanging over the fire place and flicked on Doctor Who. Go fucking figure. _Shut up. Is that anyway for a "hero" to act?_ I scolded myself for what seemed like the fifth time today.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt prying eyes stare into my soul. I turn my head to find Italy glancing over at me. Once we made eye contact, his eyes flicked back over to the TV and smiled. My eyes were still trained on Italy's adverted eyes when there was a knock on the door. Italy sprung up to get it but England got there first. Looking out to the milky twilight sky, a black silhouette stood against the last rose pink rays of sun. Stepping in after Italy and England greeted it joyously, I found just what I had expected. The one person that was not here that was here a week ago.

Russia.

Seriously, this is the weirdest band of misfits that I had ever seen. And I read comics a lot. Russia looked over to me and I shiver under his unforgiving gaze.

"Hello Amerika." Russia greeted me with a pale smile.

"H-hey dude!" I try to pour enthusiasm into my voice but it was hard knowing you were alone. I was the only one here who was still scared of the larger nation.

They all come back to sit down and watch and I try to relax to the best I could in the tense air. Japan had been teaching me to "read the atmosphere," and to say this atmosphere is tense is an understatement. It was palpable. _Nice word choice. Maybe you can learn after all!_ I mocked my self at my own expense.

What I didn't realize was that Russia was watching me along with Italy and England.

~Normal PoV~

Something was wrong.

_Very Wrong._

The shine in America's eyes was not there. Insecurity and hatred clouded his eyes like gloomy rain clouds would smother the suns summer rays. Heavy and unforgiving, the air in the room turned cold as if the golden flame in the red brick fireplace went out and was replaced with a gateway to roaring blizzard.

England made a move to America. He motioned the other two continue acting while he approached his former colony.

"Hey America. Could I talk to you for a tick?" he asked, not making a move to cover up the amount of concern he held for his little brother. America looked up into England's Emerald orbs and saw that the usual glint of annoyance or frustration that would usually be there when he wanted to talk to him privately was gone. This threw tiny fact threw America for a loop.

"Uh..." was all he said, not knowing how to respond. This only made England worry more. Just as England was about to ask again, America had answered with, "Sure." No Iggy or dude. Just the answer flat out. England was in internal panic at this point and wanted to shake the answers out of the dirty blond nation with all his might, but he had decided against that.

The two walked out of the living room into the kitchen. America leaned against his hands on the island in the middle of the gray tiles. America remembered there was a time where the tiles were white. That was a month ago.

"Tell me." England demanded out of the blue of their comfortable silence. America peered at England through his glasses. Inside he was panicking, asking himself how he figured out. _Shut up! Play dumb! Maybe he hasn't figured it out. _Agreeing with himself, he found his voice again.

"What are you talking about Iggy?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Alfred." America flinched, knowing that England was serious as shit.

"It's nothing."

England took America's shoulders and stared straight into the blurred, sky blue eyes. England made no move to hide the amount of panic he himself was in and seeing his former colony like this didn't help him in the slightest.

"Please Alfred! I can't watch you destroy yourself! Tell me what's wrong!" But America didn't reply. He just stared into the Englishman's emerald eyes, surprised and bewildered about how he could of figured anything out. America had been blocking out everything that England had been saying before finally deciding to let the stream of ranting in.

"Stop being so stoic! Just let me help you! Stop trying to be the hero all the god damn time and let other people help you every once and a while! We aren't all helpless and god knows you need a hero more than I need you to be one for me! You're tearing me apart! For god's sake SAY SOMETHING!"

And with that, the younger nation collapsed onto England, letting bitter tears soak the others white dress shirt. His cries brought tears to the English nation. He hugged America, burrowing his face into the others shaking shoulder, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

~Italy's PoV~

I let myself cry as I watched along with Russia, the sweet bonding of the two siblings. I smiled up to the bulky nation who was looking down at me and we too hugged each other, not wanting to disturb the beautiful bond forming on the other side of the wall.

~ After Some _DEEP _feels(I'm really lazy today)~

~Normal PoV~

After calming America, England took him out of the kitchen to meet up with Italy and Russia. Only to find the two huddled against each other sleeping. They had tear stains on their cheeks and their eyes were puffy from crying. America stifled laughter at how cute they were and helped England carry the two up into the guest room. They walked in and placed the two nations side by side. Almost instantly, they shuffled closer to each other and smiled lightly. England smiled and petted Italy's reddish hair, avoiding the curl that formed a heart. America watched, taking it all in, smiling himself.

"Let's get some sleep." England whispered. America nodded.

"Sorry about breaking down." He apologized. England waked him in the back of the head lightly and looked at him.

"You have nothing to apologize about. Every hero has a weakness." And with that England left America alone with Italy and Russia. Looking at them, America smiled again.

Thinking aloud he said, "I wonder what weaknesses these heroes have," and left the two alone in the dimly lit room.

~With Romano~

Romano paced around the coffee table with worry and anger sketched on his face. His hands were clasped behind each other as he waited for the younger sibling to come home.

"Where is that idiota!?" he bellowed into the empty air of the house, not caring weather the people down the hill could hear his screams. He resisted the urge to punch a wall. He fell onto the couch and looked up to the slowly rotating fan blades and thought of what his brother was doing. "Why don't you trust me enough to tell me what the hell is going on? You don't trust anyone anymore do you? Not even Germany. Just tell me what the fuck you are hiding already." His cheek's felt wet but it was not raining inside. "Why can't you let me protect you?"


	5. Chapter V: Two Bodies, One Mind

**A/N: Gutten Tag! Ich bin Das Fandom Vortex! ^^ Hehe! German is fun!**

**DEDICATION! I dedicate this chapter to Natekleh! CONSIDER THE CHALLENGE, BEGUN!**

**This chapter will have some confusion but I promise I will explain all reasoning by the end!**

**Also sorry for such a short chapter last time. It must of sucked balls. :C**

**Disclaimer: you read the same shit two times you get it.**

_**A Secret Alliance**_

_**Chapter V: Two Bodies, One Mind**_

~In Russia's Dreams~

~Russia's PoV~

_I sat on a sunflower field, watching Italy and America play. England was watching too, not too far from where I sat. I hugged my knees and watched them. I couldn't help but feel as though they were a whole new family to me. I wondered if they felt the same way or if I was just a friend. I hoped they felt the same, but I would ask later when I woke up. For now, I would just relish in the sun. While sun bathing, I felt my right shoulder grow damp._

When I turned to look at it, I awoke. I was curled around Italy, his head resting on my right shoulder. My arms and legs caged around the Italian nation protectively. I looked down to his sleeping face to find that his eyes were pink and puffy. They had fresh tears streaming down his face. I brushed the rusty brown hair out of his eyes and saw the puddle of tears that had stained my shoulder. I wanted to wake Italy up but I let him go, hoping he could explain later.

~Italy's Dream~

~Italy's PoV~

_I was no where. Everywhere I looked there was black. I was scared. I wanted America and England. And Russia. I started to run when I heard a voice echo around the dark space._

"_Why don't you trust me enough to tell me what the hell is going on?" It asked. Who was it? Who was he asking?_

"_Where are you?" I asked the air. I started running towards the voice, knowing how to make him happy again. I felt sad suddenly, making me stop in my tracks. My eyes started to fill with tears._

"_You don't trust anyone anymore do you? Not even Germany."It said again._

"_Let me help you! Where are you!?" I cried out desperately. Finding feeling in my legs again I continued my search for the person. Analyzing the voice, I slowly begun to come to terms with who it was, but I didn't want to admit it. Somewhere in my heart, it knew from the first time the voice spoke but I pushed it away._

"_Just tell me what the fuck you are hiding already," it demanded._

_I stopped when I saw a couch floating in the infinite blackness. It was my couch. OUR couch. I saw fratello laying down on it, staring into nothing. I realized that he was crying. This made my own tears flow. This answered everything. I was sad, because fratello was sad. What not many understood was that me and fratello share one mind over two bodies._

"_Why can't you let me protect you?" He asked finally before crying silently._

_I fell to my knees and buried my face into my hands and cried. My wails of sorrow echoed around me, taunting me mercifully. My shoulders shook and I cursed myself for not telling my fratello what had been going on. I cried for hours. There was no one around. I cried for fratello, and for myself. For not telling my own brother what was going on. For letting him suffer._

"_I'M SORRY ROMANO!" I cried out, knowing he will never hear me._

With Russia~

Normal PoV~

"I'M SORRY ROMANO!"

Russia freaked out at Italy's sudden out burst. The scream woke America and England, sending them across the hall to Italy's and Russia's temporary room. America tried to open the door but failed when he realized that it was locked. He turned to England with an apologetic look.

"Sorry dude." Was all he said before he started ramming his shoulder into the door at full power, making it splinter at the first one and burst in at the second one. America fell forward, straight onto the floor. Under regular circumstances, England would of laughed a bit but right now, the gravity of the situation drove England to ignore the American on the floor and run over to the trembling and sobbing shape that was Italy. Russia was holding Italy tightly, almost fearing to let go.

"What's going on?" England fretted.

Russia looked up to meet England's eyes and said, "I don't know. He was crying in his sleep then screamed. He's still asleep."

"Well wake him!" America said, coming off the floor.

"America is right. We need to know what's wrong," England reasoned.

Russia looked down at Italy and gently shook him away. Italy's honey orbs shot open and glanced at his surroundings. There was no darkness. No fear. No Romano.

_Romano._ The name was repeated in his head. It prompted more tears to spill out of his eyes. Italy stood up and repacked his backpack.

"Italy, where are you going dude?" America inquired, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Italy looked up into America's sky blue eyes. Italy sniffed and said, "I need to see fratello." And with that, Italy finished packing up and slung the backpack over one shoulder. He headed to the door when England stopped him, gripping his shoulder tightly.

"Italy. Why do you need to see Romano?" He asked, wanting answers now. No amount of annoyance could hide the amount of fear and worry he had for his little Italian friend. Italy swiveled around to look at everyone. Their eyes softened with sorrow and worry.

"Fratello is sad. And I know why. I need to see him." And with that, Italy tore away from England's grasp and ran out the door. Italy looked up at the sky. Dawn was still warded off by the moon's midnight glow. It stood out brightly in the middle of the sky, accompanying the silver and blue stars that glittered like gems against the cold midnight blue skyline. He walked across the asphalt to his rental Fiat. Climbing in, Italy closed the door and strapped himself in. He turned the ignition and drove out to the airport.

_Don't worry fratello. I'm coming home._

At the Vargas House Hold~

Pulling into the driveway, Italy got out of his car and ran into the house. The blue black sky still stood but the moon started to retreat behind the silhouetted trees. Standing in the hallway, he looked over to the living room. He saw the cream color couch that sat in the middle, facing the TV. He saw the curl of his brother spring from behind the couch, but it was crinkled and distorted. Running over, he saw his brother's body in a haphazard tangle of limbs. His face was distorted with grief and worry. His eyes were puffy from crying. Italy look at his brother for a second before breaking into silent tears himself. He stayed crouched on his knees beside his brother, crying. His head hung over his brothers body as he draped his arms over his sleeping form. He sat there, crying until he fell asleep, crying still.

~Morning~

Romano strained to open his eyes. He blinked a few time's, realizing he had left the light on and the white light blinded him. After a few blinks, Romano had regained his sight and scanned his surroundings. It was then he realized that he seemed heavier than he had last remembered himself to be. Looking further, he saw someone draped over his torso. The person had auburn hair and a strange curl that popped out. Romano identified him as his brother, Veneciano. Romano sat up and dragged his brother's sleeping body onto his lap. He looked at his brother's face and saw it covered in tears with fresh ones still coming out in a steady flow. Every once and a while, his body would shake in a sob. Romano watched his brother with sadness. He had done this. He had made his fratello sad and he knew it all to well. Feeling guilty, Romano held his brother close, feeling their hearts beat in sync with each other.

~Time Skip~

It was midday when Italy stirred again. His eyes fluttered open. The soft honey color gazed around, still half asleep. Finally, looking up, Italy saw his brother looking down on him. A stern look stood in his face. Italy couldn't help but throw himself at Romano, smothering his fratello with affection with more tears in his eyes. Romano was astonished by the amount of tears his brother had and was surprised that his tear sacks hadn't dried up by now. Then Italy started to rant.

"Fratello I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I really didn't! I'm so sorry! I'll tell you everything and anything you want to know! I'm so sorry! Mi displace! Please forgive me fratello! I'll leave you alone forever if that will make you happy! Please fratello! Mi displace!" Then he just continued saying, "Mi displace," over and over again.

Romano just watched his brother pour out words of regret. He waited until Italy calmed down. _It would be a miracle if he ever did, _Romano thought to himself. Soon enough though, Italy's cries grew muffled and he looked up to Romano, as if he was expecting something from him.

"Veneciano. Just tell me what's going on. I hate being shut out from your life. You know very well that we are one in the same and that we are meant to share each others lives. I'm sure you would be doing this if I was doing sneaky shit like you are now," Romano scolded.

Italy dropped his head in shame and nodded slowly. Romano sighed and grabbed his brother's face and made it look at him.

"Just tell me what's going on," Romano demanded. Italy looked at him and nodded again, removing his fratello's hands from his face.

"I've been hanging out with England, Russia, and America," Italy said.

_CHE CAZZO!? VODKA-BASTARD!? BURGER-BASTARD!? And I thought Scone-bastard was bad enough!_ Romano didn't reply. He just stared at his brother's face in disbelief. He wanted to smack Veneciano across the face for being an idiot but he knew better. Instead, he let out a low growl.

"Why were you hanging out with them?"

Italy flinched a bit at Romano's harsh tone but elaborated.

"Well, it started with Russia. During the G8 meeting, he asked me if I was alright. I didn't want to tell him at the conference room because I thought someone would be eavesdropping on us. So we went to his house, we talked about each others problems and became friends. Then a while later, England caught us but he joined in. And after that we were caught by America and a week later he came in too and here we are." Italy closed his explanation with that and look at his fratello.

Romano's dark brown bangs covered his eyes and a deeper scowl was present on his face. In a low tone he asked a simple question that anyone should be able to answer. "What's wrong. _Fratello?"_ His voice was thick with malice and hatred. Italy shivered in fear and backed away, pushing his body against the coffee table. Romano looked coldly into Veneciano's fear filled eyes and began to approach the younger sibling.

"I-I'm so, s-sorry fratello. I never wanted to hurt you." Italy felt the anger and hurt pulsing through his brother's veins. Romano's eyes widened as his brother's feelings pulsed through him as well. His fratello was hurt. Helpless. Weak. Scared. Scared of _him. He _did this. He wanted to protect his brother, but all Romano inflicted was pain. He stumbled back onto the couch and hugged his knees into his chest, hiding his face.

_Why? I wanted to protect him. Why can't I even do that without me blowing up like that? Why am I always so angry? WHY!? WHY AM I ANGRY NOW!? _Romano was so enveloped in his own thoughts that he did not realize that a pair of arms hugged him tightly. What brought him to reality was Italy's soft breath on his neck. Romano's head shot up, jostling the curl. He looked at the back of Veneciano's head and smiled slightly and said, "Hug therapy." This made Italy giggle a little.

"Do you still want to know what I have been hiding?" Italy asked. Romano nodded holding his brother to his chest, stroking his auburn hair. Italy smiled and started to explain. "I am never really as happy as I seem. I always push my own problems aside to care for others. Of course no one ever asked me if I was okay. I always thought that I was the giver of the world and the rest were the takers and I was okay with that, but of course there were some side effects. I would be bottled up and rid of any emotions except disappointment and happiness. Some days I felt angry at everyone but I was happy for them. I didn't want to burden them more than I already do." Romano cut Italy off.

"The fuck do you mean your a burden? You cook everyday for me. You give everyone a personal therapy session every week!" Italy smiled and Romano asked, "Is that fake?"

"No! I'm so happy! Thank you for caring fratello!"

"What the fuck else am I supposed to do? Let my fratello ruin his and my life? Honestly, haven't you thought of me?"

Italy tilted his head cutely, being absolutely clueless. "What do you mean fratello?"

Romano chuckled. "I guess some things don't change. We are the same person! One mind, two bodies! You have my emotions and I have yours! I'm always so angry because I don't understand why I'm so damn sad all the time! And the random surges of relief confused me more and made me even angrier! And, we don't share absolutely everything with each other. We only get tid-bits to put together. So pile that all on, and I'm one fucking unhappy camper!"

Italy's eye's opened up as Romano explained and finally got it. "I can't believe I forgot! Dio mio!" Italy smacked himself on the top of the head repeating, "idiota!" Romano finally caught his hand and held it in his.

"Stop. Think."Romano demanded.

"Ehehehe! Sorry!" Italy replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

The two sat in a comfortable silence as the stared at each other. The world could of erupted into WWIII but they wouldn't of cared. Italy and Romano simply sat there grinning like idiots because they could and they would. Right here. Right now.

"_Hatafutte hatafutte hatafutte PARADO! Miwaku no sekai e ANDIAMO!~"_

Italy's phone shrilled out the tune, making Italy shriek and hide, using Romano as his own human shield. Romano looked behind him and sighed and picked up Italy's phone and looked at who was calling his little brother.

It was Russia.

Italy looked at the screen and squealed in delight. He snatched the phone from the older Italian to answer the call. Romano looked surprised about how much his brother could change without him not even know. _I guess he is just really good at it. I's surprised that potato bastard hadn't figured out yet. _Then Romano started to tuning into Italy's voice.

"Hi Russia!"

…

"Listen, I got Romano!"

…

"Calm down it's fine! I don't want to hide anything from him so he'll be coming along for now Si?"

…

"Great! Bye!"

Italy turned to Romano with pure glee on his face.

"You'll be coming with me now!"

"R-really? Is it fine if I come along?" Romano looked at Italy quizzically. Italy nodded hastily and hugged his brother and sighed happily. Romano hugged back smiling slightly. "You're full of surprises Veneciano."

"Sorry! But I promise, this is _our_ secret now!"

Romano chuckled and rested his head on Italy's shoulder, thinking, _Why do I feel so happy? Is it because he is happy? Is this who I really am. No, but maybe I can enjoy life. Now that we both are._

**A/N: Okay! Explanation. I know the summery says 4 nations and I have stuck to that. ITALY AND ROMANO ARE ITALY! They are the same country. It say's four NATIONS. So ya. ^^**

**I hope you like it! And there will be pairings later on. Time for some shenanigans!**


	6. Chapter VI: Suspicious Changes

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for not updating in a while! LibreOffice was down and it took me a while to get the problem solved. Then there is the problem of coming up with a decent story line for this chapter. Also with a busy summer and hardly anytime to myself to work on this plus school has begun and they are not easing on the homework what so ever. So I have hardly been able to find any time to think of new and interesting ways to keep this plot afloat and make the characters enjoyable. **

**BAT! I got it done! After almost 4 months of inactivity, I have made the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! ^^**

**So at long last, here is the newest chapter to A Secret Alliance! ^^**

_**A Secret Alliance**_

_**Chapter VI: Suspicious Changes**_

~Normal PoV~

The black veil that was covering Russia's vision broke and allowed for blinding light to fill his vision, causing the pale nation to flinch and close his eyes once more. Using his hand as a shield, Russia opened his eyes again, letting them august to the sudden change in brightness. After blinking a few times, he scanned his surroundings. He was in the guest bed at England's house. He propped himself up with his arm and tussled his hair around, before realizing that someone had a firm grip around his waist. Lifting up the white sheets, he saw a familiar curl pop out.

A snoozing Italy clung to him with an iron grip as usual. Chuckling lightly, Russia patted the Italian's soft auburn hair. Clinging to Italy was his twin brother Romano, with a soft peaceful look adorned upon his face. Careful not to wake the two brothers, Russia slipped out of Italy's hold around his waist and slipped downstairs, following the strong sent of coffee.

America stood by the coffee maker yawning and rubbing his eyes with a tired expression on his face. Lazily, the American reached for the coffee pot and poured himself out a steaming cup of the brew. England sat a the bar stool looking over the island in the middle of the kitchen. He drummed his fingers in irritation for America had banned him from making his own cup of coffee. America moved over to England's empty ceramic cup and poured him some coffee. Smiling gently, America turned away to place the pot back under the coffee maker while England gave an annoyed grunt of gratitude and sipped the brown liquid. Upon hearing Russia's loud steps down the stairs, the two English countries turned to look at the Russian nation. As Russia came into view, America's eyes widened greatly. His hand let go of the pot, letting it crash to the ground, shattering instantly, sending scorching drops of bean water everywhere, staining America's pajamas and burning his feet, but his sky blue eyes were fixated on the Russian before him. England immediately spat the pool of coffee he had in his mouth, spraying the kitchen tiles. After all the coffee had left his mouth, it was left agape. Russia cocked his head innocently pondering on why they were acting so strange. Finally, America decided to speak, shattering the stone cold silence.

"RUSSIA! DUDE YOU NAKED!" England face palmed and Russia looked down to his vital regions to check if it was true. His own violet eyes widened in realization. He looked back up to his friends and chuckled nervously as he slowly disappeared back up stairs to regain his missing clothes.

The two sighed in relief of being free from that scaring scene. It took a few for their conscience and logic to kick back in.

…

"AMERICA! YOU SHATTERED MY COFFEE POT!"

"ACK! THERE IS HOT COFFEE ON MY FOOT! OW OW OW OW!"

Finally, to top it off, they both shouted at the top of their lungs, "THERE IS COFFEE EVERYWHERE!"

Russia was shaken up by the mass of yelling happening downstairs. He fearfully looked to the two Italians, checking to see if they were still asleep.

The two were not disturbed a bit. Russia was amazed by the feat and stared blankly for a moment at the two, checking again to see if they were really asleep but alas they were. Like fucking babies. Sighing in relief, Russia proceeded to put on clothes.

~Later~

After a good 30 minutes of wiping, grumbling, and washing, the floors were coffee free and the three nations were happily enjoying their coffee together with no disruptions. They exchanged in cheerful banter with the occasional annoyed grunt and annoying laugh accompanying it.

Upstairs, the two Italian twins snoozed peacefully next to each other. Their noses twitched and snuffed out the bold sent of coffee. Their eyes snapped open and looked at each other. Alarm and concern filled their eyes and without a second thought, the two raced down stairs, quickly alerting the three nations of their arrival. Romano and Italy screeched at the bottom of the stairs and looked directly at the other three in great concern.

England's face was the first to contort into one of disgust. Shortly followed by America. Russia simply giggled at the new situation that presented itself before them. Italy screeched, "What is that horrible smell!?"

"MORE IMPORTANTLY!," England cut in politely.

As if on cue, England and America yelled in unison, "WHY ARE YOU NAKED!" The trees shook and birds near and far flew away to get away from the loud sound that raked at their ears.

~Later(again)~

~Germany's PoV~

I have been noticing something recently. Italy still sits next to me, but his tension around England, America, and Russia seemed to lessen. Romano hasn't cursed as much and his face looks more neutral rather than having a scowl on all the time. Italy leaves early before I can even say good bye. America and England sit next to each other without hesitance. Russia is always close by, eying Italy, Romano, England, and America. It's just so off.

Am I missing something here? Did something happen that I was not aware of? Italy hasn't been to my house in three months. I have tried to call him but he wont answer his phone. Every time I go over to his house, Italy and Romano are not home. I would of sent a search party after him if I didn't see him at every meeting.

Speaking of the meetings. Italy, England, America, Russia, and Romano always arrive around the same time. As if they are spacing the times they enter so to not raise suspicion. If that is the case they are doing a horrible job of it.

~Canada's PoV~

Usually, I wouldn't stuff my nose into others businesses, but I have noticed strange habits in America's, how do you say EVERYTHING!?

Us being brother's we know exactly how the other is like. And the way my brother is acting right now is so wrong. On so many levels! I can rarely catch him at home, he hardly comes over if at all. Every time I do catch him at his house, he always seems a bit rushed. During meetings he isn't overbearingly obnoxious, he leaves every meeting with haste and the strangest part is, England is more comfortable around America. They always sit together with Russia and the Italy Twins close by, two seats away at best. It's just, so confusing.

~France's PoV~

England is far from his usual self. Sadly not in a good way. He still is so hostile towards me but towards America, he seems almost relaxed, and everyone who knows England that is a rare site to see his bushy eyebrows to be released from their usual tension around the other countries. Now that I think about it, America seems to have toned down a bit. He isn't yelling all the time, but instead he seems more content with a single proclamation and then silence, not caring to add in a, "Also, 'cuz I'm the Hero!," phrase in all the time like usual.

Little Italy seems to have changed too. He is less skittish around England and America and Russia. His brother too seems more relaxed which everyone who has even met that Italian knows that that is a rare site, if even possible.

~Lithuania's PoV~

Me and the other Baltics have noticed a strange happening in our lives. Its, calmer. Russia hasn't called us over in about three months. Every time we go to a World Conference, he doesn't even steal a glance at us. Almost as if he has lost all hope or interest in us.

I have to say on the behalf of my fellow Baltics and I, we have no problem with this, until we saw he was drawn more into the Italys. Now this is something we took a tentative look at. The way the Italys didn't even flinch at the cold glare of his violet eyes, we knew something was up.

~Spain's PoV~ 

My sweet tomato is actually, kinda sweet. Kinda. He is still snappy and grumpy but he has relaxed more and hasn't left Italy's side in a while. They walk in together, they walk out together, the sit together. It is starting to freak me out. My Roma doesn't even scowl anymore. He just looks neutral. He talks to Italy casually and they never seem to pay any mind to the glances they are getting from Russia. Even when they do notice them, they seem so, calm about it. As if they don't even know what the danger really is. They've changed. I know it. I can almost taste it. I can't begin to comprehend what could of happened. But all I know is that I want to find out.

~Normal PoV~

The Conference room was shrouded in darkness. The faint sounds of the wind earn creaks from the large wooden doors. It was still.

But further off, a collection of whispers could be heard, disrupting the silence of night and the tune of the crickets. An orangeish yellow light cut through the dark, but only a faint shadow of the light made it out. The source of both the light and the whispers came from one of the big double doors that led into a meeting room. As one would get closer, you could pick out six distinct accents. The last one you could barely hear and from the sound of the others, they could barely hear it too.

The secret meeting went on till Midnight, when the seven figures dispersed from the table, turned off the lights and left the premises, without a trace.

**A/N: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay I finished! No more waiting! I should be back onto a weekly update schedule. (maybe. God knows what future me is going to do) But that about does it for this. Sorry for the shorter chapter, I really just wanted to get this out as soon as possible. So, I am happy to announce that chapter 6 is at a close!**


End file.
